1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications and, in particular, to aircraft communications. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing communications using a group of radios.
2. Background
Communications systems in aircraft may take various forms. In particular, communications systems may include radios used by crew members of aircraft to provide voice communications between the aircraft and other entities. These communications systems are typically integrated as part of an avionics system of the aircraft.
When manufacturing aircraft, different customers may have different requirements for communications systems. For example, oftentimes, different customers may require the integration of country-specific radios in the communications systems in their aircraft. This type of requirement may be common with different military customers from different countries as well as commercial customers who need to communicate with entities in different countries.
Additionally, as new technologies become available for communications systems, a customer may desire the use of those new technologies in new aircraft manufactured for the customer. Additionally, the same customer or other customers also may request upgrades to existing aircraft to include the new communications systems. For example, as digital programmable radios become available, replacement of legacy analog radios may be requested by customers.
The cost and effort needed to make these changes may be much higher than desired. These changes often require redesigning the avionics system to integrate new communications systems.
Further, many aircraft are subject to regulations for the country in which they may be used. Changes to the design of the avionics system often involve recertification or testing under the regulations. As a result, the cost and effort for making changes to the communications system in aircraft may be greater than desired and may take more time than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account, at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.